Ponto Cego
by highonbooks
Summary: pon.to ce.go : ponto cego fisiológico ou punctum caecum na literatura médica é o lugar no campo visual que corresponde à falta de células fotorreceptoras no disco óptico da retina onde passa o nervo óptico. - terceira da série 'Óptica' -


Última da série 'Óptica'. Não-betada. Um grande beijo na Ari, que me houve quando eu escrevo essas besteiras.

* * *

Tom estava enlouquecendo. As paredes pareciam se fechar ao seu redor e, com a mente cheia de perguntas existenciais, ele caminhava na sala, querendo quebrar uma parede e sair dali, para qualquer outro inferno que fosse. Um inferno colorido, de preferência.

'O limbo reflete os seus progressos, Tom. ' Uma voz feminina disse. Se virando, Tom deu de cara com uma moça de uns vinte, dezenove anos, com cabelos castanhos mortiços e pele macilenta. Os olhos eram de um azul aguado e ela era estrábica. Um arrepio se passou pela sua espinha. Era a sua mãe.

'O que foi agora? Mais perguntas existenciais e enigmas? Eu não sei quem eu sou mais!' Mérope se encolheu enquanto ele falava. ' Tudo o que eu sei é que, aparentemente, eu errei em agir do jeito que eu agi. Mas não sinto remorso. ' Ele terminou, se sentando de frente para a moça. Ela hesitou por alguns minutos, mas enfim colocou a mão sobre a de Riddle e disse:

'Você é Tom Marvolo Riddle. E, você não sente remorso porque não entende o que tirou das pessoas e o que perdeu nessa sua cruzada. De certa forma é minha culpa. ' Ela disse baixinho, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. Tom olhou para ela.

'Mãe, por que você morreu?'

'Porque eu merecia, Tom. Você conversou com o seu pai?' ele acenou a cabeça. 'Ele era tão bonito Tom. E tão charmoso. E eu era nada, uma serva para o meu pai e meu irmão. Mas um dia eles não estavam mais lá, e eu pensei... Eu pensei... '

'Que um ato egoísta não iria causar problemas. ' Ele completou, sentindo algo no peito se apertar. Era uma sensação nova e estranha. Mérope acenou a cabeça vigorosamente e continuou:

'Nos primeiros dias de casamento eu já estava arrependida. Ele era completamente dependente da minha aprovação e eu não conseguia _não_ o libertar. Se ele fosse embora, se eu ficasse sozinha, por quem eu iria viver? Até que um dia eu tomei coragem e deixei que os efeitos da poção se esvaíssem sozinhos. '

Tom fez uma careta.

'E eu? Não era motivo suficiente para a senhora viver?'

'Eu era uma mulher doente, medrosa e sem estudos. Eu não podia enganar a morte. E nem deveria sonhar nisso. Mas eu tentei. Eu juro que tentei Tom. Eu sempre vivi em Little Hangleton e Londres era tão grande e cinza e fria. Deuses, Tom, como era _frio_. ' Ela parou de falar por um instante e estremeceu. 'Morrer foi o dia mais quente da minha vida. Eu sinto muito por não ter sobrevivido, por não ter estado lá, mas... Estaríamos os dois vivos se eu tivesse resistido ao parto?' ela perguntou, a voz fina e baixa como de um moribundo. Mesmo em vida ela devia ter soado apática assim, Tom pensou. A pele macilenta dela, os olhos, o jeito de se portar, tudo nela fazia com que ele sentisse pena. Seria pena o suficiente para tirá-lo dali?

'Você disse que o limbo refletia os meus progressos?' ele perguntou, se ajeitando na cadeira. Ela acenou com a cabeça baixa. Aquilo irritou Tom profundamente. 'Olhe para mim! Até você se recusa a me ver? Até você sente nojo de mim, mãe?'. Mérope levantou a cabeça rapidamente, e seus olhos estavam arregalados.

'Não, não! Eu só... Quero dizer... Eu te amo, meu filho. Eu... Eu queria poder te dizer algo que o fizesse sair daqui, mas... '

'Mas o quê?' ele perguntou bruscamente.

'Mas e se você sofrer por isso Tom? Você pagou pela minha fraqueza da primeira vez, não? E se eu te disser algo que o machucará de novo?'.

Os dois se calaram por alguns minutos, até que Tom disse, em uma voz baixinha e medrosa:

'E-eu confio em você, mãe. '

Mérope respirou fundo e disse:

'Essa sala reflete os seus pensamentos e seus progressos em relação a sua meta. Vê como ela está com o teto baixo? É você se sentindo sem saída e assustado. Apesar disso, a porta está visível. '

'Isso significa?' ele perguntou, com um toque de esperança no olhar.

'Significa que eu tenho que ir. Mas... Tente sair. ' ela disse de repente.

'Como?'

'Tente sair pela porta, vamos!' ela o encorajou, torcendo as mãos no colo.

Se levantando, Tom sentiu algo se apertar no peito. Seria esperança? Ele não poderia dizer. Com passos largos, ele alcançou a porta e a abriu.

E o mundo explodiu em luz.

Quando Tom voltou a enxergar, ele estava sozinho na mesma sala de antes. A única diferença era a porta. Ela continuava lá, porém sua maçaneta branca parecia ter sido dissolvida junto a parede lisa. Ele tentou girá-la, mas era inútil.

Agora, era somente ele e o branco para todo o sempre.


End file.
